I Cannot Believe This Is Finally Happening
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: Now Complete! GSR, prequel to 'I Cannot Believe This Is Happening', but you do not need to read that to get this. Just how did G get with S and create R?
1. Chapter 1

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 1

_(AN: This is a prequel to 'I Cannot Believe This Is Happening'. You do not need to read the other to understand this, but feel free to check it out anyway. Spoilers for 'Grave Danger'. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

* * *

The night had been so long and nearly impossible. She still could not believe everything that had happened. Nicky, they had very nearly lost him tonight, and now that thought was keeping her awake. She knew if she actually did fall asleep, the nightmares would wake her before long so she didn't even bother to try. Her only company was the brown bottle filled with the numbing cool liquid that felt so good as it made its way from her mouth, cooling her throat as it traveled down. She stared at the television not even paying attention to the program, just lost in her thoughts. Easily emptying the bottle, she left it on the coffee table and went to the kitchen for another.

Taking a long swig upon returning to the couch, she sat back down still lost in her thoughts. The light knocking on the door forced her back to the here and now, but it still took her a minute to realize what it was she was hearing. She grabbed her bottle and went to the door. Suspiciously, she opened the door after glancing through the peep hole. She just stood there staring at him, unsure what to say and curious about why he was standing there, dripping all over the entryway.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He spoke first.

"It's raining," she said still not sure of what he was doing here.

"I know." He never took his eyes off of her.

"Why don't you come inside?" Sara stepped aside to let him pass by, but he didn't move.

"Because I need to walk." He sounded like a child pleading for his way, but then he softened. "Walk with me?"

She could see his mind racing behind his dulled blue eyes and thought for a second. Holding up her index finger, she turned back into her apartment. She was relieved she hadn't changed her clothes after work, but she needed to put her beer down and turn off the television. Sara then grabbed her keys and joined him at the door.

"You might want an umbrella." He offered.

"You're already soaked," she said matter-of-factly.

"But you're dry."

"I won't melt."

He gave her a small smile then turned and headed down the stairs.

They walked side-by-side for a few blocks. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she figured maybe he needed the company today just as bad as she did. A few blocks later, and she couldn't take the silence any longer, "Do you want to talk about it Grissom?"

"Talk about what." They kept walking.

"About why we are walking in the rain," frustration shone in her voice.

He looked around, "Have you eaten?" He asked, effectively changing the subject, because he was still not ready to talk.

She just shook her head. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her across the street to a diner. Before they sat down, Sara said "I'm going to find the bathroom and dry off a little."

"I think I'll do the same," and they both went off in search of a bathroom.

Before long, they were sitting in a booth sipping coffee, waiting on their order. "You ready to talk now." She was starting to get really concerned about him. She gently touched his hand that was sitting on the middle of the table. This was strange behavior, even for Grissom. She knew Nick's kidnapping had really affected him, but this seemed to be more than just that. He still had not answered, "Grissom?"

He stood up, and immediately she thought she had pushed too much, but then he did something she will never forget. He immediately lowered himself onto her bench, grabbed her face and kissed her with everything he had. She was so shocked she nearly forgot to enjoy herself, but then realized what was happening and eagerly returned the kiss.

A minute later they broke apart, remembering where they were. Sara nervously bit her lips, "Boy, the lengths you'll go to to avoid talking to me." She said more to herself than to him, but he heard her words.

He moved back to his seat, "I'm sorry; I didn't know how to say that."

She nodded, thinking to herself _proceed with extreme caution_. "I see."

"Sara,…I…well." He took a deep breath, and forced it out. "I went home today, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything…today…Nick…you." His eyes met hers on the last word. "I needed to see you, to be with you. I still don't know what to do about this thing between us, but I want to do something," he took another deep breath. "Just tell me that I'm not too late."

Their food appeared at that moment, and they began to eat in a strained silence, until Sara spoke, "You're not."

He looked up and smiled at her. She immediately returned his smile. They finished their food, but unsure of what else to say so they just remained silent. When the bill came, Grissom paid it and they headed back out to the street.

It had stopped raining so they didn't get soaked again on the walk back to Sara's place. A block later, they had fallen into comfortable conversation about their first meeting in San Francisco, about him calling her to help him in Las Vegas, about bugs, about bodies, about tourists, about local restaurants, about anything they could think of to keep the conversation between the two of them going strong. At some point in the middle of it all, Grissom took her hand in his. A shock of electricity shot through her, and she hoped he didn't let go anytime soon.

When they arrived at Sara's door, she got her wish as he was still holding her hand. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, but I think we should take it slow for now."

"I think I can handle that." She was disappointed, but if Grissom wanted to take his time, that's what she was going to do.

"Well we are off for the next two nights, so can you handle dinner with me tonight?"

"I can handle that if you can." She said in her most sultry voice.

He smiled, "I'll be here to pick you up at seven. Dress casual and comfortable." He went to leave then turned to kiss her good-bye first. Then he was gone.

Sara walked in her apartment and locked the door. She made her way to the bathroom to shower before bed. Her thoughts kept drifting back to him, and she just kept reminding herself, _Don't over analyze, just enjoy it and see where it goes. Keep your head and you won't get hurt._ How she wished that were true, without even trying, he could hurt her and that scared her. She shook the thought from her head and after drying her hair, crawled into bed, wondering what tonight would bring.

* * *

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 2

_(AN: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad this has been so well-received! Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

* * *

Sara was ready before six-thirty. She was curious, to say the least, about what the night would bring. No one on earth ran hot and cold like Dr. Gilbert Grissom and that fact made her nervous. The little voice in her head was screaming, _Proceed with extreme caution!_ It wasn't that she was ignoring her little voice; it was just that she knew if she didn't at least try, she would wonder what could've been for the rest of her life.

Six-thirty-two, she sighed, how slow was time going to go until he picked her up? She decided to try to busy herself so she sat down at her computer and opened up a game of solitaire. Her competitive nature kept her busy trying to win the game until a knock sounded at the door. She glanced at the clock and was not at all surprised to see it was seven-o'clock on the dot.

She opened the door and smiled back at the one that greeted her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I think so," she grabbed her sweater, purse, and keys, locked her door, and turned to Grissom. He offered his elbow, which she gladly accepted it. When they reached his SUV he opened the passenger door for her, and when she was safely inside he closed the door for her as well. He walked around to the driver's side and joined her inside the vehicle.

He smiled at her and thought for a second, then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. When he pulled back he saw the rather large smile left on her face. He turned and started the engine, feeling some pride in himself.

"So, uh where are we headed this evening?" He hadn't told her anything yet.

"You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ah, no," he shook his head a couple times.

"Grissom," she playfully said to him.

He just shook his head some more with mock sorrow.

About a half hour later they pulled off the road and Grissom parked the car. Sara looked around a little confused. "Uh, where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"Where?"

"Middle of nowhere. I thought it might be fun," he shrugged.

"You could leave a body out here," she joked.

"You could," he said as he opened the tailgate, "Or you could have a picnic as the sun set and then watch the stars come out." He said this as he pulled a blanket, picnic basket, and cooler from the SUV.

Sara's face brightened. "That's a great idea," she said as she helped him spread the blanket out over the ground.

He motioned for her to sit, and then he set the basket and cooler down and joined her. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, offering one to her and then made a toast, "To," he thought for a moment, "Beginnings." They clanged glasses and each took a sip.

"Very nice," Sara said looking at her glass.

"I'm glad you approve."

She just smiled shyly as he pulled a plate of cheese and fruit from the cooler and some bread from the basket. Then he retrieved a pie plate from the cooler, "I hope you like quiche."

"You made a quiche? I am impressed." She set her glas of wine carefully on the ground.

"It is mushroom, artichoke and Swiss."

"Sounds delicious."

"I hope so." He took out a couple plates and served Sara a piece before cutting one for himself.

They sat and ate for a few minutes then Sara broke the silence, "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it, more wine?"

"Please," she said holding up her glass.

Eventually they finished eating and began talking. Finding things to talk about came easily for them. As they spoke, they half laid, half sat on the blanket as they watched the sky go from blue to red-orange, and eventually faded to black. Sara went to the SUV to retrieve her sweater. When she returned and sat back down, he moved so his legs straddled hers. Then she leaned back into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her midsection. Neither one knew just how comfortable the other was.

He began pointing out constellations to her. She could barely concentrate on his words when his warm breath tickled her ear and neck, sending shivers down her spine. She turned towards his voice and their eyes met. They grabbed each other's lips. Sara half turned in his embrace. Their tongues clashed in the middle. After a few minutes they separated needing air, and just stared into each other's eyes.

"It is getting late, we should head back," Grissom said still catching his breath.

Sara just nodded.

He picked up the basket and cooler as she folded the blanket and followed him to the car. Before he was done packing everything up, she was seated on the passenger seat. He walked around to the driver's seat and they drove toward Sara's home. They rode in relative quiet, with a few mini conversations here-and-there.

When they arrived at Sara's place he walked her to the door. He wasn't really ready to say good-bye, but he also did not want to force his way inside, so he was relieved when she spoke, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Okay."

They walked through the door, "Would you like some coffee?" She turned to face him.

He looked her in the eyes, "No thank you." He took a couple steps closing the distance between them, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Things got pretty heated after that. At the point that his mouth was attached to her neck as his fingers were attempting to take off her sweater, she thought she should say something, "Uhh…Gil, um…..ooooo," she couldn't keep the smile off her face, but knew she had to get this out. "Uhh, Gil I don't have any uh, um did you bring anything with you?" She found it very difficult to talk with the amazing things his fingers were doing to her body.

He was still making his way down her neck, and at first she wasn't sure if he even heard what she said, until he paused and began rubbing her arms as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that until now." He just stood there rubbing her arms and shoulders.

"We could watch a movie or something," she said hoping he wouldn't make a run for the door.

"What do you have?" He was relieved that she wasn't showing him the door.

"Uh," she looked up at the ceiling trying to remember, "_Manchurian Candidate_, _Forest Gump, _uh… _Same Time Next Year, _what else? Um…_Meet the Parents…"_

"_Same Time Next Year?"_ He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I love that movie." He just looked at her. "Don't judge me; I'm sure if I went through your movie collection I would find some pretty interesting items."

"I'm sure you would," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, uh what is _Meet the Parents?_"

"You've never seen it?" He shook his head. "Well it's Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, and of course Robert De Niro. It's pretty good."

"In that case, that or _Forest Gump_ would be fine."

"Well do you want me to laugh or cry," she looked him in the eye.

"Laugh."

"_Meet the Parents _it is." She put the disk in the player and joined him on the couch.

As the previews started, Grissom put his arm around Sara and said, "You know you called me 'Gil' earlier."

"I did?" She hadn't even realized.

"You did…I liked it." She smiled when he squeezed her shoulders, and she leaned into his chest. Before the cat peed on grandma, they had drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

A couple hours later, Sara woke up realizing they had fallen asleep on the couch. She just turned in his embrace and easily fell back asleep.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 3

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day! Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

* * *

Gil Grissom awoke a little disoriented, but when he felt her stir on his chest, he remembered where he was. He smiled to himself a little as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her back in order to hold her closer. She turned her head to face him.

He smiled, "You're awake?"

She gave a soft smile and a slight nod, "Coffee?"

"That would be great."

She just laid there another minute.

"Sara?" He urged.

"I'm going," she eventually pulled herself up and made her way to the kitchen. After starting the coffee pot she returned to find that he had moved to a seated position. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well." He smiled at her and she began to blush a little. Picking up the remote she asked, "Do you mind if I turn on the morning news?"

"Not at all." He gestured to the television with his hands.

She watched with him for a few minutes, and then turned to retrieve the coffee. Returning with two steaming mugs, she offered one to Gil, and began to sip from the other. They sat silently on the couch enjoying the other's company while drinking coffee and watching the news.

When the program ended, he finished his coffee, and turned to face Sara, "I should be going."

She nodded.

He thought for a moment, "Sara?"

"Uh-huh."

"We have one more night off, why don't you come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that, what time?" She felt relieved, that he wanted to see her again tonight.

"Let's say six?"

"I'll see you then."

He walked over to her and kissed her good-bye, then left to go home.

Sara spent the rest of the morning cleaning up her apartment. Then after she had showered and gotten dressed, she decided to go visit Nick in the hospital. The drive only took about ten minutes, long enough for her mind to wander. When she failed to move her vehicle when the light turned green, the motorist behind her rudely reminded her it was time to press the accelerator. _Okay, maybe I should focus on driving,_ she thought to herself. She made her way into the parking lot at the hospital, and then into the building. Once finding Nick's room, she knocked.

An unknown voice from inside said, "Come in."

Sara opened the door to find Nick sitting up in bed. His skin was looking a little bit better, but still very red. She smiled at him and asked, "How you doing?"

"I'm going stir crazy, but other than that, not bad." He gave her a smile.

"Understandable," she smiled in sympathy. She then noticed the two people standing on either side of him.

"Sara, these are my parents, Bill and Jillian Stokes." He acknowledged his parents.

"Nice to meet you." Sara exchanged handshakes with Nick's parents.

"So Sara, you work with my son?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Sara looked at Nick, and then back at his father, "for about five years now."

"You were working the other night?" Jillian asked.

Sara could only nod, her smile gone.

"Thank you for finding our son." Jillian gave Sara a hug.

Sara was a little flustered, "It was a group effort."

"Thank you, just the same." Bill said, and then he turned to his wife, "Since Nick has a friend here, why don't we go get something to eat."

She nodded to her husband, and then turned to her son and kissing him on the cheek said, "We'll be back a little later sweetie."

Sara caught Nick's slight blush at his mother's actions and words. She stifled a little laugh and said, "Good bye. It was nice meeting you," to Nick's parents. After they left, she turned to Nick, "So is there anything you need?"

"I need a big juicy steak and a beer." He smiled at her.

She cringed a little inside at that thought. "I don't think I could get that in here without getting caught." She laughed a little.

"Probably not. Wishful thinking I guess. How about just a snickers bar?"

"I could do that."

"Next time?"

"Sooner."

Nick watched in amazement as Sara took a Snickers bar out of her purse. "You are my hero Sara Sidle!"

She laughed as she handed him the chocolate treat, which he opened and devoured in a matter of seconds. "You'll be bouncing off the walls in no time."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Sara reached over and opened it. She jumped a little when she saw who it was, "Hi Grissom," she greeted him.

"Hi," he smiled at her then turned his attention to Nick. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"That's good to hear."

The three eventually fell into conversation. Both Sara and Grissom were careful about getting too close or watching the other too much, but eventually it became second nature and it was just like any other conversation the three of them had had. Well, except for the fact that one of them was in a hospital bed.

After a bit Sara said, "Well Nick I should get going. Take Care."

"Bye Sara, thanks for stopping by." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Nick, I should be leaving also. You need your rest." Grissom shook the younger man's hand.

"Have a good night you two." Nicked called after them.

Sara hoped they would as she stepped through the doorway. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, I thought I would stop by before you came over. I didn't realize you were thinking the same thing."

"Well, you know what they say about great minds?"

He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, "They think alike." He pulled her fingers to his face and kissed her hand gently. They continued to walk hand in hand until they reached the parking lot.

"I'll see you tonight," she said as she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release, "I'm over there." She pointed to her car.

"Oh, yes, I'll see you tonight." He smiled then let go of her hand.

He got into his car and drove to the grocery store; he still had not decided what to make for dinner. He knew meat was out, but he was not sure if she ate fish. He was pretty sure he had seen her eat tuna at work a few times, but decided that a vegetable pasta dish would be the best option.

Once at the store he grabbed everything he would need for dinner, as well as something he didn't have the night before, but thought he should get just in case the opportunity presented itself again. After loading his purchases into his SUV, he checked his watch. He only had an hour before Sara would be at his place. He rushed home and put the purchases in the kitchen. Deciding not to unpack them just yet, he began to straighten up his house and change his clothes fist. One thing led to another and before he knew it, his house was clean, he was changed, and Sara was knocking at his door.

"Hi," he greeted her, taking in how beautiful she looked in her dark summer skirt and sleeveless sweater.

"Hi," she smiled and then kissed him briefly.

"I'm sorry; I am running a little behind schedule. I haven't even started dinner yet."

"That's okay; I can help with dinner if you want." She liked the idea of cooking together.

"That'd be great," he nodded and led her to the kitchen. "As you can see I haven't even unpacked the groceries."

"Well where do we start?"

"I'll put the water on if you start cleaning and chopping the vegetables for a veggie pasta." He began rummaging around in a cupboard.

"Consider it done." She pulled the veggies out of the bag and went to work.

Once he was done filling a pot with water and turning on the stove, he pulled out a skillet for the vegetables. He started with some olive oil, garlic, and onions. As Sara finished with each vegetable he added them to the skillet. They worked in unison until all of the veggies were sautéing.

"Sara could you get the penne pasta from the bag?"

She went over and dug in the bags until she found it. Then she saw another little box. Deciding not to say anything, she just took the pasta over to the stove. When she got there, she said, "Gil." When he turned, she captured his lips in a heated kiss. She pulled away a minute later saying, "Here's your pasta," as she handed him the box. She turned away so he couldn't see the grin spread across her face.

"Th-th-thank y-you," he stammered.

"No problem," she turned back and smiled at him.

A few minutes later they were enjoying their pasta, some wine, and each other. Grissom was excited at how easy it was to talk with Sara. He had missed this the last few years. He made a mental note that he greatly preferred this relationship to the one of the recent past.

After they had finished eating, they began to clear away the dishes. Sara took the plates into the kitchen and began to rinse them in the sink. Gil walked up behind her and set the glasses on the counter next to the sink. Sara could feel him linger behind her. She pressed her lips in anticipation of what she hoped was coming, and she was not disappointed. Still standing behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently ran his hands up and down her arms as he kissed her neck lightly. Sara's body began to tingle as she turned to face him. Their lips connected in the heated excitement of year's worth of pent-up passion. Their hands explored the other's body. Eventually they broke the kiss and just eyed the other. Sara was the first to speak, "Why don't you grab the other purchase you made and take me upstairs." _Did she really just say that?_ she thought to herself.

He raised his eyebrows at her, turned to retrieve the box, and then took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 4

_(AN: Minor spoilers for Season six. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

* * *

Sara awoke to find Grissom still sleeping. She thought about lying there next to him a bit longer, but she was too wide awake, so she slipped out from under the covers. His robe was laying over the chair in his bedroom, _Oh my god, I'm in his bedroom! _She thought as realization set in her mind. She pulled his robe over her bare skin, and inhaled his scent from the robe and smiled brightly.

After quietly leaving the room and making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, she found his coffee and started the pot. There were eggs in the fridge, so she figured she would make some breakfast. A fruit salad and some toast would accompany the eggs.

He began to stir when he rolled over to find the bed empty. His eyes popped open. _Did she leave? Did she think they were moving too fast?_ His nose brought him from his thoughts and relief flooded him as he inhaled the amazing aroma coming from downstairs. _She was still there._ A smile spread over his face. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, and headed down the stairs.

Once outside the kitchen, he stopped just to watch her. She was wearing his robe, and it was falling off her shoulder slightly as she beat the eggs. She was gorgeous. He kept his eyes on her, not believing that he actually enjoyed having her in his home. He had always lived alone, never wanting anyone to invade his space, and yet he didn't want to think about later when she would go back to her place and he would be alone. He was falling hard and fast for this woman.

Sara was slicing banana when she felt two arms slip around her waist causing her heart to skip a beat. "Good morning," she said to him, popping a banana slice into his mouth.

He swallowed the fruit. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He kissed her neck as he spoke.

"I slept great, you?"

"I could get use to waking up next to you." He held up the coffee pot, "Coffee?"

"Um… please." His words left her a little flustered, _What did that mean?_ She thought it best to leave it alone for now. "Hungry?"

They ate their breakfast, never missing a beat in their conversation. After breakfast Sara left saying she needed to shower and change before shift that night.

Sara walked into the lab almost an hour early, and while walking to the locker room, she passed by his office. She knocked gently on the door, not really sure why. He looked up to see her leaning on the doorframe. "Hey." He greeted her warmly.

"Hey," she responded.

"Do you have anything that needs your attention right now?"

She shook her head.

"Great, can you help me with some of these files?" He held up one of the many manila folders piled on his desk.

"Sure, let me just drop my stuff of in my locker, and I'll be right back." She tried not to appear too excited, but he _needed_ her!

"Thanks."

After she returned they spent the next 45 minutes going through the files. When they spoke, it was concerning a case and nothing more. When Catherine, Greg, and Warrick arrived assignments were handed out and shift went on as normal. Well as normal as it could be considering this was the first shift they worked since Nick's abduction.

When it was over Sara headed for her car in the parking lot. As she climbed in her cell phone rang. Smiling when she saw who it was, she looked over to see him climbing into his SUV. She flipped the phone open. "I can see you."

He chuckled a little before responding, "That went pretty well."

"You mean all business at work?" She used her best professional voice.

"And now we can play." He nearly lost the straight face he was trying so hard to keep.

She couldn't hold the laughter in, "What did you have in mind?"

"You could pack a bag and meet me at my place."

"Ah so you think you can call me up and place an order for delivery?" She teased.

"There's a thought."

"Down boy, I'll be there in an hour or so."

"See you then." He nearly sung.

They went on for weeks spending most days together and the rare night off together. Sometimes they stayed at Grissom's town home and other times they stayed at Sara's apartment. They kept their relationship to themselves and were professional at work. If anything, their coworkers only noticed improved moods, but as far as they knew no one had been able to put one and one together.

They grew closer over time. They were becoming more and more intimate, not just physically, but emotionally as well. The two people who had always valued their privacy began to open up little by little sharing pieces of their past with each other. Grissom admitted that the first time he saw Sara in the lecture hall he had become enthralled with her. She admitted that when she first met him she wanted him; of course it took more than a couple glasses of wine to admit that.

One evening Grissom watched as Sara began to collect her things to go home and change. "Why don't you start keeping some things here?"

She froze at his words, "I, uh, I could do that." She was more than a little surprised. Her practical side rationalized that it would alleviate a lot of driving around for both of them. "You know, you could keep some things at my place too if you like."

"I would like that," he smiled at her. He couldn't believe where they were going. This was uncharted territory, for both of them.

Their arrangement ended up making life easier. Her things made their way to his home and his things made their way to her home. They could stay at either place for days without one of them having to run home. If one of them had the night off the other would go to their home after work and everything they needed would be there for them.

Hiding their relationship at work became second nature for them. They were careful about what they said to one another and all physical contact was brief and only when others were not around. They were careful when they went out as a couple to be sure they were not spotted by familiar eyes, but they opted to take the risk so as not to become hermits locked up in one of their homes.

Grissom arrived at Sara's apartment after shift a few minutes ahead of her. He took his jacket off and made his way to the kitchen. They had been together a little over six months so he comfortably made his way around her place, almost as if it were his. He started to clear some counter space for breakfast when he saw her lease sitting with a pile of mail. He was looking at it when the door opened, "Hey, how did you get here before me?"

"Must have hit all of the lights right," he teased her.

She took off her jacket and walked over to where he was and kissed him, "What are you looking at?"

"Your lease is up." He held up the papers.

"Uh huh. I just have to sign it and turn it back in, why?" She began looking through the other papers in the pile.

He took a chance. "Don't sign it."

"Gil, I don't have the time to look for a new place." She was a little too tired to really understand at what he was getting.

He took a nervous breath, "Move all of your things to the town house. It could be our home."

"What?"

"We haven't slept apart in months, we know each other intimately. I know when you need space. You know when I need space. We move in unison when we are together. I love you and want to be with you, every day." The words had poured out of him.

Sara stood there in shock, "Y-y-you love me?"

He nodded and took her into his arms and looked her in the eye, "I love you, and I always have and always will."

She just stood there in his arms unable to speak for a moment. Just digesting what he had said. Eventually she began to wrap her arms around his neck and returned his look, "I love you too."

They began to kiss, and then they said good-bye to Sara's apartment in their own way. In fact, they said good-bye to every room of Sara's apartment starting with the kitchen and ending with the bedroom where they awoke hours later.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 5

_(Disclaimer: I do not own CSI)_

* * *

Sara and Grissom started by going through both of their furniture, deciding what to keep, what to throw out, and what to give away. Grissom was apprehensive about getting rid of any of his things.

His resistance was a source of frustration for Sara. "Gil, there is not enough room for two couches, two coffee tables, five chairs, and four lamps in the living room."

"I just think it works the way it is." He shrugged of her comment.

She rolled her eyes feeling defeated. "What about the bedroom?"

"Well my bed is a king, yours is only a full." He was thinking about the situation too rationally for Sara's liking.

"I can agree to keeping your bed, but what about the dressers? I don't think both will fit, and mine _is_ larger." She could be rational too.

"I kind of like mine, we could both fit our things in it."

"No Gil, we can't." She huffed. He was oblivious to her frustration, and that just made her more upset. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing, "Gil, when we fist talked about moving in together, you said that the town home would be _our_ home." She took a seat on the couch.

"It is." He sat next to her, not sure what the issue was.

"But it's not if everything you own stays and everything I own goes in the dumpster or to a charity." On a certain level the whole process made her feel violated.

"Sara, my stuff goes together, it works in the environment."

"I see, and my stuff doesn't? If you cannot even open your home to any of my things, how can I believe that you're going to open your home to me?" She didn't understand why he didn't see it from her point of view.

"Sara, that is not what I'm doing." He rose in defense.

"Yes, it is. You just don't realize that you're doing it." She stood to look him in the eye. "You've lived alone for so long that you're not willing to allow someone else's taste in the door." She was hurt. "It is getting late, and I have to get ready for work." She walked away to the bathroom to take a shower.

He went to follow her, but was surprised to find she had locked the door. Instead he picked up his keys and headed back to the town home to get ready for shift as well.

An hour later she passed his office on her way to the locker room. He noticed she never even looked in his direction.

When shift began, Grissom headed to the break room to hand out assignments. When he walked through the door he saw her there sipping coffee and talking with Nick. He felt bad that he had not earlier seen the smile she was sharing with Nick. It was his own fault, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. 

He could do something about later though and that is what he decided to do.

After shift Sara again passed by his office before walking out the door. She was professional while on the clock, but now that shift was over, the only reason to stop and speak with him would be personal, and she did not feel like it right now.

She drove home, while she still had one, and went back to the task of packing in the hope that she still had a place to go. It hadn't taken very long for her landlord to find a new tenant for her apartment, and he planned on moving in on the first of next month. Sara carefully loaded some boxes into her car and drove over to the town home.

Grissom was moving some things around when he heard her car door close. He walked to the door and opened it to find her getting a box out of her trunk. Walking over to her, he quietly picked up another box and said "I was worried you wouldn't come over."

She looked at him, "I have nowhere else to go." She walked passed him and into the building.

Looking around, she asked, "Gil, what is going on?"

He followed her inside, "I thought about what you said yesterday. You were right. I have lived alone too long, and I need to remember to share. There is no one I would rather share my life with than you."

She felt a little better knowing he'd been thinking about the situation. "What were you doing in here?"

"Well, I moved the two chairs out to the garage. I thought that we could keep my couch because it is larger than yours." He stood on the unfaded piece of carpet where the chairs once sat. "Your chairs are more comfortable than mine, so I made room for them. Mine are in the garage waiting for Good Will to pick them up. The coffee table is up to you, yours or mine?"

"Wow, you did that?" She was really starting to think that this could actually work.

He nodded, "If this is going to be our home, it should reflect both of us."

She set down the box she was carrying and gave him a kiss, "Thank you."

"There's more." He took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, he guided her into the master bedroom. She looked around, but wasn't sure at what she was supposed to be looking. "Okay, what should I be seeing?"

"Well nothing really, I thought, if you agree, that we could buy a new bedroom set. Kind of like a symbolic start to a new life together. We could go now if you like."

"That would be great," she smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around him and they tumbled onto the bed.

It did not take them very long to find a bedroom set they both liked. After arranging to have it delivered the next day, they decided to go out for lunch.

Once placing their order, Grissom brought up the subject they were both dreading, "Sara you know at some point someone is going to notice our identical addresses."

"I know, what…um…?" She knew this conversation was coming but still feared it.

"I think we should meet with the sheriff and tell him." He played strummed his fingers over her hand. This wouldn't be easy for her. If there was a fallout, the county needed him more than her, his prestige in the field brought the county a lot of revenue they wouldn't otherwise have through his consulting on cases in other jurisdictions.

A knot began to form in Sara's stomach. "What if he's against it?"

"Oh, he will be." Grissom watched her eyes fall. "But we will just have to convince him that we can keep our personal and professional lives separate."

"You think he will go for it?" She wanted to have the faith he had.

"I hope so, or we may be relocating," he smiled half heartedly.

The next day Grissom set up an appointment with the sheriff for when their shift ended. They went through the night as if it were any other, but inside they were both very nervous. Once Sara left the locker room at the end of shift she went to Grissom's office, "Hey you read-" _Crap!!_ She screamed in her head.

She was so nervous about the meeting that she failed to realize that Sofia and Catherine were in the office with him. They both had somewhat confused looks on their faces.

Without missing a beat, Grissom stood up and said, "Yes, I am." He acknowledged the other two women in the room. "We have a meeting with the Sheriff about the Mathis case." He turned and he and Sara left the room, never looking back.

Once they were in Grissom's car and driving away from the lab Sara turned to Grissom, "I am so sorry. I completely blew that," panic took over her voice.

"Honey it's okay, I think they bought it. It'll be fine," he patted her thigh as he spoke.

She still wasn't convinced, and they rode in silence the rest of the way.

They arrived right on time. "Gil, Sara," the Sheriff greeted both with a handshake, and then motioned for them to have a seat. Grissom and Sara exchanged a quick glance as they sat. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well Sheriff, I'll get right to the point, Sara and I have been dating and we are moving in with each other." Sara just sat holding her breath awaiting his response.

"Well that was definitely to the point." He folded his hands on his desk. "Is this relationship affecting the lab?"

"No we keep everything on a strictly professional level at work." Grissom's voice took on an authoritative tone.

"Very well, keep it that way, and as long as I don't receive any complaints about inappropriate behavior we should not have a problem." He sat back in his chair, looking relaxed.

"You won't, thank you." Grissom stood and shook the Sheriff's hand. Then he had to nudge Sara who was sitting in disbelief, but eventually regained enough control to stand and shake the other man's hand as well.

They drove back to the lab to retrieve Sara's car. "What just happened?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" He was quite pleased with the way their meeting went down.

"Gil, that was too easy, wasn't it?" She wasn't completely sure if they should celebrate or worry about future problems this could cause.

"Not really, as long as it doesn't cause him any grief, he won't care. He's pretty 'no nonsense' that way"

She could accept that, but then another thought occurred to her. "What about Eklie?"

"The Sheriff is Eklie's boss, if the Sheriff accepts us, Eklie has no choice." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss before they pulled into the lot next to her car.

"Alright, I'm still a little nervous, but if you say so, I trust you."

A couple of weeks later their new bedroom set was set up and the furniture throughout the rest of the town house had been mutually agreed upon. Sara's boxes were all put away. It was now officially _their_ house.

The two fell into the comfortable routine of living together. They had been spending most days together before, so the only difference now was that they were always at the same home instead of two different houses.

For the first time in nearly a month they were both scheduled to have the same night off of work. Grissom wanted to make it a night to remember so he had reservations at a four-star restaurant.

That morning, he had had to stay at the lab for an administrative meeting. He was still in his office when she stopped in. "Hey I'm headed home," she smiled as the word _home _crossed her lips. "See you soon?"

"I hope so," he waved her into the room and spoke softly. "Get some rest we have reservations for eight o'clock tonight."

"Reservations huh?" A sly smile graced her features, "Where?"

"You'll find out, just go home crawl into bed and I'll meet you there later." He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Sounds promising," she winked and went out the door.

Grissom's meeting was long and boring, but eventually it was over and he made good on his word. He went home and crawled into bed with Sara. She moved closer to him when his arms slipped around her waist, and they slept peacefully until late afternoon.

"Gil where are we going?" Her voice somewhat muffled by the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Sara, you'll know when we get there," he called from the steaming shower.

"How will I know what to wear if you don't tell me," she was working him with puppy dog eyes that he knew were there even though he was hidden behind the shower curtain.

"Dress up and you'll fit in fine." He had no intention of even throwing her a bone.

"Gil!?"

"Give it up Sara. That's all you're getting out of me." He could hear her playful grunt as she walked out the bathroom door.

Sara put on an elegant emerald green dress, and then spun around in front of the bathroom door for Grissom who was drying off from his shower. "Does this fit your definition of 'dressing up'?"

He stood and smiled at the sight before him. He was going out with the most beautiful woman in Vegas, at least as far as he was concerned. While Sara took care of the finishing touches to her ensemble, he put on a dark suit and they met in the living room. They each gave the other the once over, and approving of what they saw, headed out into the night.

Sara watched out the window as they drove, still unsure of where they were going. She was surprised when they pulled up to a well known four star restaurant just off the strip, which meant they wouldn't be over-run by tourists. She smiled and looked at Grissom.

"So you approve?" He asked her.

She just nodded and gave him a smile he wished he could bottle.

After they were seated and had placed their drink orders Grissom reached across the table and took her hand in his. She looked up from her menu and gave him a smile as she squeezed his hand. He kept his hand over hers rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. When the waitress brought the drinks they let go of each other to make room. Then they placed their orders. After she had walked away he took Sara's left hand in his. She looked up questioning him. "I just need to touch you."

She chuckled at little at the cheesy line, "Then by all means, touch away."

"There's a problem though." He paused, pretending to study her hand.

"What's that," she played along, not quite sure what game they were even playing.

"There's something missing." He furrowed his brow, still looking at her hand.

"What?" She wasn't sure if she should be insulted by that comment.

"Your hand, or more precisely your finger," he took a small box out of his pocket.

"Gil?" _What was he doing?_

He opened the box and took out a beautiful solitaire, "Sara, I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She was so shocked, she could only nod. Tears were forming in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. Then he reached across the table and gave her a romantic kiss. They separated when their salads and breads arrived.

They spoke a little as they ate, but Sara was still trying to get her head around what had happened. After the main course arrived, Grissom asked, "Sara, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"What? I'm a little surprised; I mean Gil Grissom just asked me to marry him."

"He did?" He said with mock surprise.

She gave him a look that said nothing more than _Smart ass._

After dinner they opted to take a little walk. They walked quietly arm in arm for a while. Grissom was the first to break the silence, "So when should we get married?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"You sure, I mean this is Vegas. We could get married this minute if you wanted."

"Well maybe I'm not that ready," she squeezed his arm. "Don't you think there are some things that need to be taken care of first…?"

"Ah, you mean telling others." That thought worried both of them.

"I love having this sexy little secret that only you and I know, but if we get married without letting anyone else in on the secret, well there will be repercussions. If Catherine has anything to say about it, she'll have me strung me up by my toes." She wasn't kidding.

"Kinky."

"Gil, I'm serious. I don't want to be on her shit list because I married one of her closest friends behind her back."

"Catherine has a shit list?"

She looked at him in shock. "Where have you been?"

"Alright, so when would you like to tell them?"

"Before we say _I do_."

He stopped walking and caught her arm before she could continue walking, I love the way that sounded, and _I do_." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart when they remembered where they were, and decided it was time to go home and celebrate their engagement the way they were both aching to.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 6

_(AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. A special note for Miss Giggles, All I can say is "oops". I was laughing hysterically when I read your review. I get a little carried away with the 'change' button on spell check, but we could just call it foreshadowing wink!. Spoilers: 'Way to Go' Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, and I cannot afford to buy it, but I would just like to play for a bit. I am borrowing some dialog from 'Way to Go'.)_

* * *

They really did have every intension of telling the others about their relationship and specifically their engagement, but they never took any opportunity to do so. Sara wore her ring while off work, but she took it off before entering the lab. Truth be told, they enjoyed having a special little secret that only they knew about. The opportunity to share kept presenting itself, but they always found a reason not to tell.

They had been engaged for two months when the unthinkable happened; Jim Brass was shot in the line of duty. Grissom was the one left with the decisions about Jim's care. It tore him up to think that whether Jim lived or died was contingent on the choices he made.

Sara knew he was hurting and worried, but she didn't know what to do besides just being there for him. She couldn't make the decisions for him, and she really didn't want to. She was there to listen to Gil when he needed someone. The whole situation scared the hell out of her; Jim was a friend of hers as well and she was terrified of losing him.

They went days without spending any time together. A few phone calls here and there, mainly Sara convincing Grissom that if he believed it was the right choice it was. She was needed at the lab and he was needed at the hospital, with a few stops at the lab. When everything calmed down a little and Jim was out of the woods, they met up at home.

Sara had arrived about ten minutes ahead of Grissom. She ran through the house changing quickly and then starting some coffee and breakfast. She was still in the kitchen when she heard the door open. Turning off the stove she ran to meet him in the living room. They collapsed into each other's arms and just held one another. All of the emotions of the last few days returning with the comfort of the other.

"Oh god Sara, I've needed this for so long." Tears were threatening his eyes as he held her tightly to him.

"I know me too." She was misting up against his welcoming body.

He pulled away first, but kept his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "Marry me," he said.

A little confused she replied, "Gil, I think you need a nap, we already did this remember?"

"I know. I don't mean _marry me soon_. I want to marry you now."

"What?" He must be even more sleep deprived than she realized.

He pulled her to the couch where they could both sit, "Sara, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to wait any longer. If I've learned anything the last few days it is that it can all be gone in a heartbeat. I don't want any should'ves, could'ves, or would'ves when it comes to you." He held her hands in his. "Not anymore." Their eyes met. "I love you. Marry…me… today." He paused, his eyes pleading for a response.

"Gil…I…uh," she took a breath; she could tell by his expression he was serious, "Yes."

"Yes?" Had he heard right?

"Yes," she smiled as he took her into the biggest embrace she had felt in a while.

They found a simple chapel, nowhere near the strip, and made an appointment for that afternoon. Grissom wore a suite and Sara wore a simple white dress. They stopped to pick out rings on their way to the chapel. The two exchanged traditional vows and a kiss when pronounced _husband and wife_. Afterwards they went out to dinner. Sara sat with the biggest smile on her face as they waited for their meal.

"You alright?" He'd never seen her like this.

"I'm great." She bit at her lip a bit.

"I know. You have a rather large smile on your face." He brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"I cannot believe that we just did that." She felt a surge of power come from her usually hidden impetuous side.

"Are you having second thoughts?" His face fell slightly at the thought.

"Oh no, god no Gil, no regrets. I'm just surprised that you, that we, did something so…"

"Spontaneous?"

Her smile was back, "Yes, spontaneous."

Grissom held up his wine glass, "To spontaneity."

"To spontaneity," she repeated as they clanged glasses, and their meal arrived.

Sara picked up her fork and bit into her dinner. After swallowing the first bite she spoke, "On the way home, why don't we stop and see Jim."

"I think we could do that." The smirk on his face did not go unnoticed by Sara.

"Gil? What?" He eyed her. "He knows doesn't he?"

"It came up about a month ago. He did figure it out on his own, I just confirmed." His attention turned to his plate, worried that she'd be upset with him for telling.

She was smiling now, "So then we don't have to take off the rings, all the better!"

He reached over and kissed her ring finger.

As they pulled into the lot at the hospital he turned to his wife, "You know they are still limiting visitors to just a few minutes at a time."

"That's okay, it'll just be good to see him and know he is going to be alright." Then she quietly added, "After we can go home and celebrate the wedding night."

Her comment was greeted with a raised eyebrow.

The couple made their way down the halls and into Jim's room. He was still hooked up to tubes and wires which only served to make him look awful. He was sleeping soundly. Sara walked over to his bedside, and gently taking his hand in hers, she bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile, "I hope you're not an angel."

"Trust me Jim, I'm no angel," she gave his hand a little squeeze and then stepped back so Grissom could step forward.

"You look much better than the last few times I was here."

"Yeah, well sorry I don't remember those visits. Gil, what is that on your finger?"

Gil smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife, "Jim I know it has been a while, but even you should recognize a wedding ring when you see one."

"What? You two?"

They just nodded.

"Hey, congratulations." They could hear the strain that was working its way into his voice and knew he needed some rest.

"Thank you, Jim. We should get going, you need your rest." Sara bent down and gave him another kiss and added, "We will be back later."

"Take care Jim, oh and no one else knows yet." Jim knew exactly what he was referring to.

When they got home, Sara headed for the bathroom. Calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a quick shower." What she didn't say was that between the extra time at work and the hospital she hadn't shaved in nearly a week.

Grissom got the Champaign he had in the fridge and brought the bottle and a couple of glasses upstairs. Then he undressed and put on his robe and sat on the edge of the bed. When he heard the shower turn off, he laid back on one elbow lost in thought.

Sara stepped out of the shower and dried off. Then spread 

lotion over her freshly shaved skin. After draping her robe over her body she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom to retrieve her brush. She saw Grissom sitting on the bed. "What's on your mind?"

He barely heard her words, but when he saw her looking at him his features softened. She walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair. Even without an answer she knew what was on his mind. His closest friend and the reality of what had happened was a heavy weight on him now.

She was standing in front of the mirror when he started to speak from the other room. "I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep. I suppose and never know that it is happening. Like a crime scene. 'Surprise! You're dead!' I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare. Go back to the rainforest one more time, re-read _Moby Dick_. Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say goodbye to the people I love."

Sara put down her brush and went to join her husband. She knelt down next to him, "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He looked up at her beautiful face, and leaned in to kiss her. She gladly accepted his kiss and it easily deepened. He pulled her up on to the bed and the kiss turned into so much more, the Champaign forgotten for now.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 7

_(AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - Really made my day! Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but Christmas is coming. Santa can you hear me?)_

* * *

They were awoken the next morning to the sounds of both of their cell phones ringing. Two groans were heard as two hands felt their way to two bedside tables groping around for the offending items. Neither was very happy they knew only one thing would have both their phones ringing this early in the day. Grissom picked up his phone and made his way into the hall to be sure the person on the other end would not hear Sara's voice in the background. Sara opened hers in the bed. 

They each had basically the same conversation

"Sidle"/"Grissom"

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."/"I'm on my way."

As she closed her phone, Sara remarked "Well that was the shortest honeymoon in history."

Grissom smirked at her words, sat on the bed next to her leaned over and kissed her, and then said, "Good morning."

"_Morning_ yes, _good_ not so much anymore." She gave him a weak smile.

They went on to finish getting ready. Sara gave her husband a five minute head start so they would not arrive at the same moment.

When she got to the crime scene she pulled up next to Grissom's Denali and climbed out of the vehicle. Then she joined the rest of the team and went to work.

The newlyweds arrived home the following morning exhausted. They pretty much just climbed into bed and slept most of the morning and afternoon away. That evening they shared a meal before work. "So what do you think about the idea of breakfast tomorrow?"

"What about breakfast tomorrow?" Sara questioned.

"What if we get everyone to go out and we tell them about us?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"That's it, _sure_?" Her lack of enthusiasm surprised him.

"Gil, we've tried this before, we always back out at the last minute. Yes, let's tell them, but I'm not holding my breath that we will actually go through with it." She drizzled dressing over her salad.

"We need to at some point." He took the bottle from her and poured it a little more generously over his salad.

Rushing to swallow before speaking, she eventually said, "I don't disagree with that."

"So we'll do it?" He paused before biting the pieces of lettuce and tomato off of his fork.

"Sure," she bit her lip to hide the laugh that was about to erupt.

"Sara!" They were both laughing now.

That night they were both at the lab just before the start of shift. Grissom went to his office, and after depositing her things in her locker, Sara made her way to the break room to await assignments.

When Grissom entered the room, Sara was at the table drinking a cup of coffee next to Greg. Catherine and Warrick were on the couch, and Nick was pouring himself some coffee.

Grissom immediately noticed Sara's hand, and Sara caught him watching her. As she followed his eyes, she realized the problem. She casually moved her left hand to her lap under the table. Then she took another sip of coffee using her right hand to lift the cup. Once she set it down again she moved her right hand to join her left hand and she carefully slipped the rings off her finger and slid them into her jacket pocket. 

No one else seemed to notice, but this just reinforced the fact that their secret would not stay silent very much longer.

After shift Sara was in the locker room with Catherine and Greg when Nick walked in and asked if anyone wanted to go to breakfast. Sara was relieved that it would be someone else's idea. The three agreed. Sara asked, "What about Warrick and Grissom?"

"Warrick is going, I haven't see Grissom yet to ask."

"Well I'm all set, I'll go talk him into it," Catherine responded.

A minute later she was standing at his doorway. His head was bent down as he concentrated on the papers in front of him. When he did not look up, she cleared her throat. That got his attention.

"Yes Catherine?"

"Shift's over Gil, time for breakfast. We're all going to the diner, why don't you join us?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"Really?" Surprise filling her voice.

"Yes," he nodded.

"That was easy," she mumbled to herself. She had been ready to do some arm twisting.

As Catherine made her way back down the hall she passed Sara going the other direction. She slipped into Grissom's office and closed the door behind her.

Grissom looked up, "So you got everyone to go out to breakfast, nice work."

"Actually Nick did, but it still works," she shrugged.

"You ready?" He said as he stood and picked up his jacket.

"Almost," she took a few steps closer and gave him a passionate kiss. "Just a little something to steady my nerves."

He looked at her for a brief minute and then smiled, "Feel better?"

"Much, let's go."

About ten minutes later they were all seated at the diner. Throughout the whole meal Sara and Grissom would glance at each other, but neither would say anything. Neither was sure if it was the reaction they were afraid of or if it was the thought of losing part of their private life.

After everyone was done eating, Sara was the first to place her money on the table, "Well, I've got to get going."

Greg looked up at her as she stood, "Hot date?" He teased.

"Something like that," she responded sarcastically.

"I need to get home too," Grissom said rising as he too put money on the table.

"Byes" were exchanged then the two made their way to the door.

Once they were out of earshot, Sara spoke first, "Well, we failed once again."

"It never came up." Grissom provided a defense.

"Gil, it never came up because we never brought it up. Face it, we are weak." She laughed a little as they reached their cars.

"We'll try again another time." He was ready to shrug it off for the time being.

"Do you really want them to know?" Sara said seductively while taking a few steps closer to him.

"Yes." He was serious, just too nervous to come right out and tell them.

"Then kiss me." She was close enough that the temptation was there.

"What?"

"Gil, they are all sitting on the other side of that window, kiss me." She dared him.

"Sara-"

"Look if you really want them to know, Kiss…Your…Wife…Gil Grissom." She smiled knowing that he would never do it. "I'll see you at home," she turned to get into her car and was shocked when he grabbed her hand and turned her until they were face to face. He immediately captured her lips. They could almost hear the gasps coming from inside the diner. When he released her, they both climbed into their respective vehicles and drove away.

Inside the diner, "What the hell is that?" Catherine's words pretty much represented what they all were thinking. She pulled out her phone and dialed Grissom's number as Nick pulled out his phone and dialed Sara's. Both calls went straight to voice mail, because unbeknown to them; Grissom and Sara were already on their phones with each other.

"I can't believe you did that!" She was actually shaking slightly at the rush of adrenalin that was coursing through her veins.

"You practically dared me. Are you mad?" He was worried he'd crossed a line.

"No more like shocked. You know we will probably be getting some phone calls shortly."

"I have a feeling there are already messages waiting for us."

_Back at the diner_…

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go see a certain Entomologist. Why don't you pay a visit to the brunette?" Catherine gathered her things.

"I don't know Catherine," Warrick started, "Maybe they want some time alone."

Catherine shot him a look, "Then they should not have put on that show for us."

They all got up to leave. A few minutes later the guys pulled up to Sara's apartment. They were surprised to say the least when a strange man answered the door.

Nick spoke, "Hi, I'm sorry; we are looking for a Sara Sidle."

"Well she's not here." With that he closed the door on three somewhat confused CSI's.

Nicked pick up his phone and dialed.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath-"

Before he could continue he was cut off, "Let me guess she's not there."

"Not only not here now, but no longer lives here."

"Really? Well guess where her car is right now?"

"Well, they don't need all of us barging in on them, why don't you get the scoop, and we'll see you tonight." Nick was starting to feel guilty for search party.

Catherine put her car into gear. "Actually, I think we can all get the scoop tonight. I mean it is pretty obvious that the idiot finally got his head out of the microscope."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. See you tonight." She looked at Grissom's place one last time, shook her head, and drove off.

"See you." Catherine's comment left Nick even more confused, but figured that whatever the story was, it seemed to have a happy ending.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 8

_(AN: Thank you many times over for the reviews, they are all appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am sorry it took so long to update, but here we go, thanks for coming along for the ride!)_

* * *

Catherine was followed closely by Grissom into the break room. Greg, Nick, Sara, and Warrick were already assembled in the room. "Alright assignments everyone," Grissom began, but was quickly interrupted by Catherine.

"Not so fast Gilbert Grissom," Nearly everyone in the room froze at the use of Grissom's full name, "We let the two of you off easy this morning, but now we would like answers."

Sara suppressed a smile while Grissom looked over the rims of his glasses at Catherine, "I'm sorry was there a question?" He asked straight faced.

"Alright if you want to play it that way, what the hell was going on between you and Sara this morning in the parking lot of the diner?" Catherine raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Without missing a beat, he replied, "I was kissing my wife, now would it be alright with you if I handed out assignments?"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Sara and I were married a few nights ago," everyone began to speak at once. Everyone except Sara who was trying not to laugh at the exchange. Grissom put his hands up to quiet everyone, "That is it for now; we all have work to do. Warrick and Catherine rape/homicide. Nick and Sara DB. Greg you're with me on a B&E." When no one but Sara moved towards the door, he added, "Go people." He and Sara exchanged a quick glance before everyone was off on their cases.

The whole group was forced into more than a double shift when it turned out that there was a connection between Warrick and Catherine's rape/homicide and Nick and Sara's DB. The case became even more urgent when two more victims were discovered. Thankfully by four in the afternoon a suspect was in custody and they were all able to go home at five-thirty.

At five-thirty-one Catherine was in Grissom's office. "Time to go, Gil. We are all going out to dinner."

"Cath, it's been a long day-"

"No excuses, you and Sara are going out with Nick, Warrick, Greg, and I. I mean we have to celebrate the wedding," Catherine shrugged.

Less than an hour later they were all sitting around a table at a local bar & grill. Grissom and Sara were seated next to each other, nervously holding hands under the table waiting what was to come next.

When the drinks arrived, Catherine started "So you two, what is the story?" she raised her eyebrows in the direction of Sara and Grissom as she took a drink.

They gave each other a reassuring squeeze of the hands. Sara took a long swig of her beer as Grissom took a deep breath and then responded, "What is it you would like to know Catherine?"

"Well, for starters what the hell do you mean married?" She questioned as she signaled the waiter for another drink.

Warrick, Greg, and Nick just sat back and watched the show before them, knowing full well that Catherine would take care of asking any questions they may have.

"We were married a few nights ago." He paused, "Nearly losing Jim made me realize that he was not the only person I was afraid to lose." He looked over to his wife and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Catherine began to speak again, but stopped when the waiter returned to take their dinner orders. Once all of the orders were placed, Catherine was back on track. "So when did this all start? Or was it a spur of the minute thing?"

Sara's eyes grew at the look Catherine gave her during the last part of her question, and before Grissom could respond, she answered Catherine's question. "We've been together for a year now." She decided not to go into the details.

"A year! How did we miss that?" Catherine spoke before she realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, Catherine a year," Grissom responded as he put his arm around his wife.

"How does this work as far as you being Sara's supervisor?"

"Actually, Catherine as of now, you will be taking over direct supervision of Sara." Grissom spoke matter-of-factly. Sara knew it was coming eventually, she just hoped it wouldn't come anytime soon. Or ever for that matter.

"Oh, and when were you going to share my new job responsibilities with me?"

"I am now."

"Gil."

"Yes Catherine." He indulged her.

She just laughed and waived at the waiter for another drink, of course at this point everyone at the table needed a new drink so they all raised a glass to the waiter.

They ate in near silence, the long day catching up with them and exhaustion setting into their overused bodies and minds. After they finished eating they scattered in the parking lot. Warrick agreed to drive Catherine who had downed her fifth drink as the check arrived.

"Well that could have gone worse." Sara smirked as they drove home.

Grissom reached over and took her hand in his, kissed her knuckles lightly, and kept a hold of it as he set both hands on the seat between them.

"What was that about!" Catherine asked as she and Warrick climbed into his SUV.

"Well they seem happy," Warrick tried to calm a drunk Catherine down.

"Oh yeah, this is just fabulous. First you and now Gil."

Warrick knew that she had downed five drinks in less than an hour and a half, so he decided not to take too much offense. "Catherine," but he wasn't sure how to continue.

"What? Don't I have a right to be a little upset when two of my closest friends get married without even telling me?"

She did have a point but he also knew that everyone was entitled to some privacy as well. "Don't you mean three friends?" Maybe he could lighten the mood.

"No, two. Sara Sidle is now on my shit list."

Warrick chuckled at that.

Nothing more was spoken until he pulled into Catherine's drive and they said "Good-bye" to each other.

_

* * *

_

TBC…

_Sorry this was shorter than the others, but it is a good spot to _

_stop for now. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 9

_AN: Thank you many times over for the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI._

* * *

Nearly two months had passed since the great coming out, and over time Sara and Grissom's marriage became yesterday's news around the lab. Even Catherine got over her initial reaction, and proved herself to be an impartial supervisor of Sara. Grissom still handed out assignments, but Catherine was responsible for Sara's direct supervision, which mainly meant filling out Sara's employee evaluations, signing off on her cases, overtime, and other rather large amounts of paperwork.

One morning after a particularly long shift, Sara entered Grissom's office. He was lost behind a wall of paperwork. "You let it go too long again didn't you?"

"Yep," he nodded, looking defeated.

"So I guess a ride home is out of the question?" She knew her disappointment made him feel a little guilty.

He had forgotten that they drove to the lab together the day before, "Oh, well here take my keys and I'll catch a ride with someone." As he handed her they keys he looked at her, or more accurately studied her.

"Gil, keep your keys, I can help you if you like with the paperwork."

Ignoring her statement, he continued looking at her.

When he didn't respond, she prodded, "Gil?"

"Are you alright?" Something seemed off about her. Her face looked a little pale, and she looked tired, even more tired than someone who just went a day and a half without sleep should.

She picked up a file and briefly looked at the tab. "I should be asking you the same question." Setting the file back on his desk, she looked back over to her husband.

"Sara, seriously, you're very pale and you look tired." He continued to study her as she took a seat opposite his desk.

"I am tired, and so are you." In truth, she could fall asleep at that moment, even in the stiff chair.

He stood and gathered some things together and then turned to her, "Let's go home."

"Taking work home with you?"

"You need some rest, and knowing you the only way you will take it is if I go home with you." She gave him a shy smile as he guided her out the door and turned off the lights in the office.

After they pulled out of the parking lot Grissom asked, "Should we stop for breakfast first?" No reply came. "Sara?….Honey?" He turned his head to look at her and found her already fast asleep. He smiled and lightly touched her cheek "Guess that would be a 'no' to breakfast."

Awhile later they pulled into the drive of the town home. "Sara…Sara honey, you have to wake up."

"What?" She opened her exhausted looking eyes.

"Honey, let's go inside, and then you can go back to sleep." He nudged her, attempting to wake her enough to get her safely to bed.

"Alright." It took a minute but she eventually made it inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. She toed off her shoes and fell onto the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. A few minutes later Grissom walked into the bedroom to find her still fully clothed, but passed out cold. He gently removed her top layer of clothing and then pulled the covers over her pale skin and crawled under with her.

Grissom awoke around five that evening. Sara was still sound asleep, so he went downstairs to work on the papers he had brought home from the lab. A couple hours later he made dinner and then went to get Sara. She was still asleep. This wasn't like her. He was able to wake her, and when she sat up he asked, "How did you sleep?"

"I'm not done." She stretched.

"Honey it's after seven."

"Really?" She said through a yawn.

"You sure you're okay? You've been dragging for a couple days, and now you can barely stay awake. If you're not careful you will lose your position as the poster girl for insomniacs international." He teased.

Sara playfully rolled her eyes at the last comment. "I'm fine; the long shifts have just caught up with me."

"Sara you look to pale for it just to be that. You're probably anemic, hopefully that is all it is. You're off tonight, why don't you get some more rest, and then go see a doctor in the morning?" His overprotective side showed.

"Gil, I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." She pulled the covers back over her.

"Humor me." He countered by pulling the blanket back down.

"If I am still feeling rundown in the morning, I'll make an appointment." She conceded.

"Promise?" Concern evident on her face.

"I promise," she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The next morning Sara woke up still feeling tired. She decided that she would eat some breakfast and take a shower, and then see how she felt. She had barely eaten half of the yogurt she had chosen for breakfast when she was overcome by nausea. Taking off running for the bathroom, she barely made it in time.

Almost instantly she had a bad feeling about what was wrong. They had never talked about it. Neither of them had ever even mentioned wanting kids. She shook the thoughts from her head. It has to be something else; after all they were being careful. Before her mind could get anymore carried away, she made an appointment with her doctor for later that morning.

Grissom arrived home a little after eleven. His eyes immediately saw the note on the table.

_Gil-  
__You win, I'm at the doctor's. Be back soon  
__Love,  
__Me_

As he set the note back down on the table he could hear her key in the lock. Turning around in time to see her come through the door, he could see what looked like fear on her face.

"We need to talk," was all she said.

"What's wrong?" Fear was now overtaking him as well. Every possible illness she could have ran through his mind.

She sat on the couch. "Sit down with me." She patted the cushion next to her.

"Okay," he was getting more scared by the second, but he took a seat next to her and waited for her to continue.

"First you were right, I am anemic. Iron pills will fix that, as disgusting as they are," she was getting nauseous at the thought of the charcoal colored tablets.

"What's second? I mean you are scaring me; obviously there is something more than anemia going on here." He held her closer.

"I…uh…" She took a deep breath, and then another. She was watching the rug closely as she spoke the next part, "I'm pregnant." She sucked her lips between her teeth as her eyes traveled up to meet his. He was looking right back at her. Neither spoke for a long minute. "Gil?" She was shaking slightly as he kept his gaze on her eyes. "I know we didn't plan on this, but I really need you to say something."

He took a deep breath, "I was terrified you were going to tell me something was really wrong. My mind raced between cancer, an obscure illness, and so many other scenarios went through my head. Compared to the alternatives this is the best news you could have told me." He smiled as he took her in his arms.

_

* * *

_

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**I Cannot Believe this is Finally Happening**

Chapter 10

_AN: Wow, I can't believe the response to the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI._

* * *

That night Sara awoke to find her husband's arms wrapped protectively around her and his hands gently stroking her stomach. She smiled at the gesture. Neither of them had expressed any desire for children. They had been so wrapped up in each other that the thought of putting someone else in the mixture never occurred either of them. Well at least to her. Had Gil thought about this? He probably hadn't. Her eyes squinted as she watched her husband's gentle hands. What was he thinking? She was unsure how he would take the news at first, but if you expect the worst case scenario, everything else is better by comparison. She turned in his embrace.

"You're awake," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She smiled back, but he could see the questions in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" His fingers brushed a stray strand from her face.

She took a deep breath, "What's on yours."

"I asked you first," he gave her one of his priceless raised eye brows-questioning gazes. She secretly loved those looks. She had melted under many of those looks.

"It wasn't a question. What's on my mind is what is on your mind." She half smiled then bit her lower lip in anticipation of his response.

Grissom took a deep breath, "I'm thinking," he exhaled slowly, "About how drastically life can change in less than 24 hours." He met her eyes and knew she was waiting for him to continue. "I never even really thought about children. Let's be honest, I'm a little past prime child rearing age-"

"Gil-"

He held his hand up, "I know you do not like to talk about the differences in our age, but honey that does not change the fact that there is one. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It is just not what I expected at this point in my life."

A little flustered and feeling more emotional than she would like to admit, Sara responded, "This is not exactly what I had planned either. I mean we've been careful for a reason, but either something didn't work or we weren't as careful as we thought." She realized she was once again rambling so she reeled herself back in, "I wasn't expecting this, but…the…idea…is…growing...on…me." She barely got the words out of her mouth.

"Sara, it's not what I was expecting at his point in my life," he watched her chin drop to her chest, "But," he put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up so she would look at him, "I keep thinking about this being living and growing inside of you. It's part you, part me, a one-in-a-million chance meeting of two specific cells. The idea of being a father both excites and scares me, but with you, well it's a life I never expected, but I can't wait to see what happens."

Sara was positively beaming at his response; it was what she needed to hear. She practically jumped on top of him and ferociously attacked his lips. As the contact grew hotter, fueled by passion, she practically purred in his ear, "You know we no longer have to worry about being careful."

A couple weeks later Sara was sitting in a layout room with Grissom and Nick going over evidence from a double homicide. Nick was in the middle of explaining his theory when one of the particularly gruesome shots caught her a little off guard. Interrupting Nick, Sara said, "I'll be right back," then stood up and quickly left the room.

Nick stopped with his theory, "Something I said?" He asked looking at Grissom.

Grissom just shrugged, shook his head, and gestured for Nick to continue.

Sara made it to the bathroom just in time. Every time she thought she was finished another wave would hit. She had had more than a few episodes of this over the last few days, and her patience was wearing thin.

When Sara had been gone for nearly an hour, Grissom went looking for her. From down the hall he could see Catherine heading into the bathroom. "Hey Cath!" He called to her, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned with her hand poised to push the door open. "What's up?"

Grissom walked up to her, "Can you check to see if Sara is in there?"

"Sure, any message for her?"

"I would just like to make sure she is alright."

Catherine gave him a confused look, "Should she not be?"

"No," he shook his head for emphasis, "I'm just wondering where she is."

"Okay," she turned and opened the door. Once inside she saw Sara bent over the sink breathing slowly and deeply holding herself up with her hands on the edge of the sink. "Sara? Are you okay?"

Sara could only nod.

"Are you sick?"

Sara was able to relax a little, "No, I just needed a minute to catch my breath, but I'm fine now. Thanks Catherine. I'll see you later," and she headed out the door not wanting to answer any more questions.

Catherine just shook her head and a slow smile spread across her face as she walked into one of the stalls.

Sara's plan was to make a dash for the break room thinking that crackers and club soda would settle her down, but instead she nearly collided with her husband, "Gil." Her breathing was now faster than normal.

He instinctively put his hands on her shoulders, "Sara, are you okay?"

"That seems to be the question of the day."

"Sara," he eyed her for a minute.

Sara began speaking in hushed tones, "No I'm not alright. A picture like that has never bothered me before and now I lose everything I've eaten and more. I don't think I can get use to this." The two entered the break room and Sara began looking through the cupboards for some soda crackers.

Grissom opened up the fridge and pulled out the club soda Sara had stored in it before the start of shift. He then poured some into her coffee mug and set it down on the table for her, "Why don't you take your break now and just relax for a few minutes." He rubbed her shoulders for just a minute before sitting across from her with his lunch.

A few minutes later Nick walked in the break room. He pulled his burrito out of the freezer and put it into the microwave. After a minute, the smell of the burrito filled the room. Nick noticed that Sara had stopped eating and looked like she was barely breathing. "Sar, you okay, you don't look so-" Sara was off and running before he could finish his question. She nearly ran straight into Catherine as she darted out of the room.

"Alright out with it. What is going on with your wife?" Catherine was looking directly at Grissom.

"She's a little under the weather."

"If that is really it, she should go home." Catherine wasn't sure what to believe.

"I dare you to tell her that," with that Grissom turned back to his food and Catherine just shook her head.

A few minutes later Mandy came running in the room, "Grissom Sara's passed out on the bathroom floor!"

He did not even pause before getting up and practically running to the woman's restroom. He wasn't prepared to find Jacqui attempting to wake an unconscious Sara. "How long has she been like this?" He asked as he knelt on the other side of Sara.

"I don't know, Mandy and I found her like this," Jacqui responded as a crowd gathered at the door.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Grissom shouted to the group.

An hour or so later Grissom was sitting next to the gurney that held Sara in the emergency room. Sara was sleeping soundly as he listened to what the doctor was telling him.

"Your wife is severely dehydrated. Has she been having a lot of morning sickness?"

"Some, actually today seems to have been pretty rough for her." Hind sight was kicking in. One-by-one, each episode had seemed harmless, but when he thought back to how often she'd taken off running…

"Okay, we are going to re-hydrate her with IV fluids. That should actually help with the nausea as well. Once we get enough fluids in her, she will be able to go home and rest for a couple days." The doctor made some notes in Sara's file.

"Thank you doctor," they shook hands before the doctor moved on to another patient.

Sara had been in and out of consciousness since the ambulance ride, and now she was waking again. She began to shake slightly, "I'm so cold."

Grissom immediately wrapped a blanket around her, "You're getting IV fluids. It is room temperature, so it feels cold compared to your body temperature." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and then proceeded to stroke the same area with his hand as he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but not as nauseous." She pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Good, the doctor said that the IV would help with that."

When the IV was finally finished, Sara was released from the hospital. They took a cab back to the lab in order to pick up Grissom's car. When they arrived, Grissom opened the passenger door for Sara and helped her inside. He then went inside to collect their things and to take them off of the schedule for the next night.

"So Sara's preggers, huh."

Grissom turned away from his desk when he heard Greg's voice behind him, "Yes, Sara's pregnant," he didn't even try to hide the smile when he said the words out loud.

"Is she alright?"

"She is now; she was suffering from dehydration, but was given IV fluids and now needs some rest." He gathered his things as he spoke.

"Well, good luck with getting her to rest. Good night." He turned to leave, but paused when Grissom responded.

"Good night Greg."

As he drove home, Grissom turned to his wife, "By the way, the gossip grapevine is alive with the news of your pregnancy." He looked over at her to watch her reaction.

"Well it is an effective way to spread the news." She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

Over the next few weeks the morning sickness subsided, for which Sara was greatly appreciative. At 20 weeks, she was showing slightly, at least to those who knew her. Strangers still could not tell by looking at her, but Sara knew. It became very real when she started feeling tiny, tadpole-like movements over the last few weeks.

Grissom was becoming increasingly protective of her. He would make sure that she was well rested, ate well, and drank enough to avoid further dehydration.

This mentality rubbed off on the other men in her life. Sara was actually relieved when she was paired up with Catherine for cases. Catherine was cautious of the environment, but still allowed Sara to do her job. Meanwhile Warrick, Greg, and the worst offender (next to Grissom of course) Nick would prevent her from doing any lifting, bending, reaching, or stretching. It drove her crazy, so as soon as their backs were turned she would do it anyway.

Then a few weeks later their world turned upside down.

Sara was driving to work by herself when her cell phone rang. She turned down the radio then pulled her phone from where it was clipped to her visor, "Grissom," she answered.

"I love hearing that coming from you."

She smiled at the sound of her husband's voice. "I'm enjoying saying it. How's your day so far?"

"I've had better. Did you eat?"

"Yes I ate. Did you call just to check up on me?"

"Pretty much, are you on your way?"

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"See you soon, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye babe." Sara flipped her phone shut, clipped it back to the visor, and then turned the radio back up.

She was headed into the lab for the start of shift. Usually she rode with Gil, but he had to go in early for a meeting with Eklie and the Sheriff. She felt bad for him, but truthfully she enjoyed the time alone. When the light turned green, she began to press on the accelerator. Before she even saw the pickup it hit the driver's side of Sara's SUV. Sara blinked a few times, trying without success to hold up her head. _What the hell just happened?_ She wasn't even sure this was real.

_

* * *

_

The End

"_What? 'The End!'" you say. "What happens next?" you ask. Well if you haven't read it yet, you can read the story that I wrote before this, '_I Cannot Believe This Is Happening', _and all of your questions will be answered. _

_Thank you so much for reading. _

_Happy Holidays Everyone! _


End file.
